El amor me sabe a: Caramelos agridulces
by S.K.atsura
Summary: Estas seguro que mañana, en el instituto, el único tema de conversación va a ser la reconciliación de Yu Kanda y Allen Walker. Consideras seriamente si vale la pena ir a clases o no… / Yullen, Yuxalma platónico *Pov Alma*


_(Estupido FF que no me dejas subir nada ¬¬ ¡Ya llevas mas de una semana asi!, esto estaba listo hace dias... u.u)_

_._

Hola~ bien este es el segundo one-shot de mi serie "El amor me sabe a..." y el primero en este fandom. Yeahh! Ojala no lo haya hecho tan mal... Esto va dedicado especialmente a S_teffyFujoshi _quien me ayudo muchisimo con esta historia, ademas de fungir como una especia de beta. Gracias niña =)

**Datos del one-shot:**

**Pareja:** Yullen, YuuxAlma platonico e insinuación de NeahxAllen y LavixLeenale.

**Genero: **Angustia, romantico, Au, shonen-ai.

**Discleimer: **Creo que esta de mas decirlo, pero... No, DGM no me pertenece ¿Contentos?

**Aclaracion importante: **Esto esta narrado desde la perspectiva de Alma, lo digo para evitar confuciones ^^ La narracion tan impersonal que se lee es a proposito, me encanta esta forma de escribir xD

* * *

El amor me sabe a… Caramelos agridulces

.

.

.

Deslizas tus dedos a través de la hoja del libro, tratando de concentrarte en lo que lees. Tal vez si dejaras de mirar a cada minuto la ventana, junto a la cual te has sentado, ya habrías terminado. Volteas la página, a pesar de que no has entendido ni la mitad de lo que has leído, ojala mañana no desapruebes el examen. Vuelves a dirigir tu mirada a la casa de enfrente. Es una suerte que la ventana de tu cuarto de directamente a su casa, de esa manera puedes verlo. Falta poco para que regrese, lo sabes. Podría decirse que te sabes sus horarios perfectamente, mucho mejor que _él. _Aprietas la hoja que estabas usando para los apuntes. Ya deberías haberlo aceptado y superado, pero te es imposible. No cuando tienes que verlos juntos todos los días y fingir un alegría que no tienes. Y no es que ellos fueran de esas parejas que están de cariñosas y mimosas a cada rato. Para nada. Eso es lo peor. Tal vez si ese fuera el caso, sería más llevadero para ti. Pero no.

Dejas el libro sobre la mesa, de nada sirve seguir con eso si tu mente está en otra parte, si está en otra persona. Ustedes han sido mejores amigos desde primaria. Lo conoces perfectamente y él a ti, es por eso que aun no puedes entender cómo fue que no te diste cuenta. Fue obvio desde el principio, tal vez ahí estuvo tu error. Jamás creíste que esto pasaría. En ese punto Leenale_-san_ fue más perceptiva, el sexto sentido de las mujeres le dicen. ¿Pero quien en su sano juicio podría haberlo imaginado? Él no, por supuesto, y tampoco el resto del instituto. Para la escuela entera _ellos_ se odiaban, entonces ¿cómo era posible que las cosas terminaran así?

Ya de nada valía buscar alguna explicación, lo sabes bien. No cuando con tus mismos ojos compruebas la verdad. ¿Cuántas veces has pensado en idear un plan para alejarlos? Muchas, pero no lo harás. Y no es porque no puedas, sabes que si te lo propones, terminaras con esa relación que nunca debió empezar, pero no te atreves. Lo has visto. Es feliz. Mucho más de lo que lo has visto nunca. Más de lo que es contigo. Y te duele, porque te gustaría ser quien le diera esa alegría que vez en sus ojos todos los días. Pero no es así.

Regresas la mirada a la ventana y lo ves. Los ves. Tu vista se fija solo en él. Él es todo lo que te importa. Y no es que odies a la persona que en esos momentos se encuentra en los brazos de quien amas. Él no tiene la culpa. Solo tú la tienes. No supiste aprovechar tu oportunidad cuando la tuviste. Leenale_-san_ te lo dijo no hace mucho. Tampoco es como si él te lo hubiera quitado. No puedes perder lo que nunca fue tuyo. Y él jamás lo fue en ese aspecto. Después de todo, son solo mejores amigos. Solo amigos. Nada más.

Te apoyas contra el marco de la ventana, observando desde lejos la escena. Esto se está volviendo una rutina. ¿En qué momento te volviste tan masoquista? Ni tú sabes la respuesta. Al parecer están discutiendo, pero eso más que alegrarte, te entristece. Sabes lo que sigue. Como dijiste, es una rutina. Sus rostros están muy cerca. Apartas la mirada. Tus ojos observan el celular entre tus dedos. Solo necesitas presionar ese botón de llamada. Es muy simple. ¿Lo harás? La última vez no te atreviste.

–Lo siento…

Y lo ves. La reacción es inmediata. Tus labios se curvan en lo que debería ser una sonrisa. Se han alejado. Lo vez coger su celular, felizmente le pusiste privado. _Él_ está molesto, lo puedes ver en la expresión de su rostro. La discusión ha comenzado de nuevo. Tal vez es hora de que intervengas. Estas a punto de dejar tu lugar de observación cuando sucede. La bofetada que le ha dado, sumado a las lagrimas que caen por su rostro no son cosas de todos los días. Al parecer entendiste todo mal. Es la única explicación.

Empeoraste todo.

No pierdes tiempo. La carrera desde tu habitación a la puerta de la casa casi te cuesta una torcedura de tobillo en las escaleras. Como si en esos momentos importara. Tus ojos solo se fijan en él. O en las partículas de aire que hace solo unos segundos rodeaban su cuerpo. El sonido de la puerta siendo cerrada furiosamente llega a tus oídos. Un suspiro escapa de tus labios sin que puedas evitarlo. Apoyas tu cuerpo en el marco de la puerta. No hay nada que puedas hacer. Otra vez.

.

Giras la lapicera entre tus dedos distraídamente. La charla se está extendiendo mucho. Lavi_-sempai_ lleva más de media hora con el mismo tema, aun que sabe perfectamente que el otro no le está escuchando. Realmente no sabes desde cuando él tiene tanta paciencia. Otra cosa que ha cambiado desde que _él_ entro en la ecuación que formaban sus amigos. Tus labios se fruncen inconscientemente. La única razón por la cual están en este momento en su casa y no en la práctica del club de Kendo es _él_.

Ya ha pasado una semana y las cosas no podrían ir peor, porque simplemente no es posible. Aparte de que desde ese día se evitan y ni siquiera se dirigen la palabra cuando por casualidades del destino- llamados Lavi y Leenale- se encuentran en los pasillos, lo cual es incomodo para los demás pues comparten el mismo círculo de amigos; el humor de tu mejor amigo no es el mejor gracias al comentario de Neah_-sempai_ sobre aprovechar la oportunidad ahora que _él_ esta libre, lo que lleva a que se desquite con cualquier persona que ose invadir su espacio personal y/o interrumpir su tranquilidad. Ayer las pobres víctimas fueron un grupo de chicos de primero los cuales tuvieron la mala suerte de hacer mucho ruido durante el entrenamiento en el club.

Aunque debes aceptar que el alboroto desatado en el instituto no ayuda mucho. ¿Cómo era posible que la información se tergiverse de esa manera? Hace unos días solo era una discusión como las demás, pero hoy has escuchado perfectamente como una chica de tu clase le contaba a otra una historia que podría ser la trama principal de una de esas telenovelas que le gustaban tanto a Leenalee_-san_, protagonizados por los dos involucrados principales y tu _sempai _pelirrojo. La verdad agradeces que no te hayan incluido en el guion.

Y volviendo a lo importante, ni siquiera sabes que haces tú ahí. La verdad es que no te importa ni un poco si se arreglan o no, pero la culpa no te permite irte. Aunque tú no tienes nada que ver, exactamente. De lo poco a lo que has prestado atención, puedes hacerte una idea del porque de la pelea. No. Esto no es como las demás estupideces por las que han discutido esos dos. Lo notas en su mirada, no llevas conociéndole tanto tiempo como para no saber que debajo de toda esa indiferencia que muestra a los demás, en verdad le afecta lo sucedido.

Leenale-san está con _él_, quiere conocer las dos versiones de la historia, o eso es lo que te dijo antes de correr por el pasillo en dirección opuesta a su clase. No sabes para que se toma tantas molestias, es obvio lo que sucedió. O lo es ante tus ojos. Está más claro que el agua, por lo que no entiendes cómo es posible que nadie se haya dado cuenta hasta ahora. Analizándolo bien, tú sí que tienes que ver en el problema, aunque indirectamente.

Dejas caer la cabeza a un lado, apoyándola sobre uno de tus brazos. Tienes hambre y sabes que un emparedado con mucha mayonesa lo solucionara. Siempre lo soluciona. Lo mejor es dejar todo en manos de Lavi_-sempai_, después de todo está haciendo un "estupendo trabajo".

Abres el refrigerador con toda la confianza del mundo, como si estuvieras en tu propia casa. Miras el interior y te sorprende verlo lleno. Claro, _él_ no se ha aparecido por ahí en varios días, eso lo explica. Mientras sacas lo necesario para ese aperitivo, le sientes entrar. No dices nada, por los reclamos del de ojos verdes que se filtran por la puerta abierta, sabes que su humor no es el mejor y que lo ideal es no terminar con la poca paciencia que le queda.

– ¿Tú no vas a venirme con el mismo estúpido sermón del conejo?

–No.

–Bien.

Ni siquiera has volteado mientras le contestas. No lo necesitas para saber la expresión que tiene en estos momentos. Hay algo en la mueca de molestia de él que te gusta, lo hace ver… ¿lindo? Ese es un adjetivo que definitivamente no se debía utilizar para describirlo, si es que quieres seguir gozando de tu vida. Dejas salir una pequeña risa, que rápidamente tratas de ocultar tras una tos. Intento patético para que no se dé cuenta que te estás burlando de él, porque es obvio que lo estás haciendo. Le escuchas chasquear la lengua. Muerdes el pan tranquilamente, mientras te tomas tu tiempo en masticar y pasar. Antes de salir del cuarto se lo dices. No es que quieras que se arreglen, prefieres lanzarte de un puente antes que hacer eso, pero ya no aguantas verlo de esa manera.

–Llámale, sabes que lo está esperando.

–El idiota del _moyashi _no me contestara.

–Por lo menos lo habrías intentado ¿no?

Uno de los beneficios de ser amigo es poder permanecer al lado de la persona que amas, aun cuando el sentimiento no sea reciproco, y tal vez nunca lo sea.

Un sabor completamente agridulce.

Es por eso que te gusta mucho más la mayonesa, que los horribles caramelos que adora Lou Fa-_san_. Por lo menos la salsa no sabe para nada igual.

Te sientas en uno de los sofás. El pelirrojo esta en medio de una llamada con Leenale_-san_. Te distraes al pensar que pasaría si Komui_-sensei_ se enterara del interés que despierta su querida hermanita en el de ojos verdes.

Sonríes ante la idea, para después caer en un hecho importante.

Estas seguro que mañana, en el instituto, el único tema de conversación va a ser la reconciliación de Yuu Kanda y Allen Walker.

Consideras seriamente si vale la pena ir a clases o no…

.

.

.

* * *

Ok, ¿qué les pareció?. Tengan en cuenta que es la primera vez que escribo en este fandom. ¿Les gustó o me recomiendan que me regrese al fandom sasunarutesco? x3

Para quienes no se dieron cuenta, la razón de la pelea fueron los celos de Allen respecto a la relación de Yuu y Alma, por eso digo que Alma si que tiene que ver indirectamente con el problema, y no solo por lo de la llamada ^^

_Si tuvieron tiempo de leer, también lo tendrán para comentar_

_¿Me dejas un review?_


End file.
